


Извините меня

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dark oikawa tooru, Gen, POV, Poetry, kitagawa daichi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Семпай. Средняя школа (?)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Извините меня

Извините меня, семпай.  
Я по-прежнему мальчик-пай,  
Если неглубоко копать —  
А вам большего и не нужно.  
Извините, Ойкава-сан,  
Меня поздно уже спасать:  
Жизнь как черная полоса,  
Вы один тут, кто с нею дружит...  
Извините меня опять:  
С меня нечего больше взять.  
Не пытаетесь ведь понять,  
Лишь нежнее чуть, чем обычно...

Извините  
Меня,  
Семпай.

Я уже не тот мальчик-пай.

Не пытайтесь /в меня/ копать,  
Как бы ни было вам привычно.


End file.
